


Team Same Desk

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Ryan have found themselves stuck at the office late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Same Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

It was very rarely that Lindsay found herself late in the office alone. It was her own fault, really. She had been delegated to edit Minecraft Let’s Play while Gavin was out and she was getting a head start on them. Or, rather, what she thought was a head start; it turned out that she had accidentally skipped the next Let’s Play in the succession, and it had to be up the next day. So, valiantly, she set herself up to edit and cut and make things work on the Let’s Play that was due the next day, with over six hours of work ahead of her, plus however long it took to finish and clean.

She had texted Michael, who had gone on a rare bro-date with Ray, to not wait up.

But, luckily, she had a bit of company. Ryan, it seemed, was catching up on work as well, but mostly because his wife had decided to take a trip to see her parents and he had elected to stay home, citing work as his excuse. Of course, it was just for the night. He planned on catching up and then heading out in the morning, so Ryan and Lindsay were set up together on their desk in the warehouse, working independently of each other, for the better part of the evening. Though Ryan’s excuse seemed odd, Lindsay kept her suspicions to herself.

Though they shared no small talk or any sort of conversation, the silence between them was not awkward; the company they kept with each other was one of mutual admiration and respect, and they didn’t need to speak to enjoy each other’s company. They kept generally to themselves unless they needed to speak or if either one had some comment that literally could not go unspoken.

Lindsay and Ryan liked to joke that their questions to each other were better than the ones Geoff and Gavin posed to each other and that they needed to record themselves interacting at their desks so they could get views, too. In the middle of her editing, Ryan reached over and tapped her headphone.

“Hey, Lindsay,” Ryan said, clicking through his own editing of a video. She took her headphones off of one ear and listened. “Let’s say I gave you one million, straight up, in cash.”

“That’s mighty generous of you, sir.”

“I know, I’m just a generous guy. Okay, so, you’re given one millions dollars. However, in order to receive it, you have to stand in public and announce what you would do for a Klondike bar. Would you?”

“Uhh…” Lindsay said, clicking and editing out a section of play where no one was doing or saying anything. “Well, I mean… that’s kind of hard. There’s not a whole lot I wouldn’t do for one.”

“Would you kill a man?” Ryan asked, looking over at her.

“That depends on the type of Klondike bar. If it was just the original, just the vanilla ice cream and chocolate, I’d be like ‘nah, you can go free, not worth it.’ But if a Neopolitan Klondike bar was on the table? That fucker is dying right then and there, I don’t care if I have to kill him with my bare hands.”

“Insightful,” Ryan said, nodding.

“What about you? What would you do for a Klondike bar?”

“Ah, I’d probably do as little as possible,” Ryan said, shrugging. “In all honesty I’d just skip the fuss and go buy one.”

“What? That’s bullshit. You gotta do something!”

“Well, it’s a choice between outright mortification, possible injury, and incarceration, versus just spending like a dollar fifty and getting one myself. It’s really the logical way to go.”

“I hate when you’re right, you beautiful man.”

Ryan grinned, and, with the conversation over, they went back to their respective duties, keeping to themselves unless it was to toss a crumpled up paper ball back and forth. It wasn’t until just after midnight that Lindsay finally threw down her headphones and pushed away from their desk. Ryan looked at her and watched her as she stood up and threw up her hands.

“I am done. My eyeballs are about to bleed, I need a break.”

Ryan hummed and looked around at the equipment that surrounded them and smiled. “Why don’t we do something fun?”

It was with Lindsay’s agreement that set their plan in motion. They rearranged and took things out from different offices and set things up. Ryan worked to wire things and set up extension cords and a stand out of computer chairs and a long piece of wood. They picked a movie on Netflix, Lindsay sprayed air freshener to lighten up the smell that lingered in the air of the Achievement Hunter office, Ryan made a bowl of popcorn, and they set themselves up on the couch in Achievement Hunter with blankets, popcorn, sodas, with Ryan’s laptop hooked up to a projector that was projecting the movie onto a white sheet Lindsay had smoothed out and kept in place on the large shelf of video games in the office.

“Madam,” Ryan said, kicking off his shoes and handing the bowl of popcorn over to Lindsay, giving her custody of it.

“Thanks. Ooh, before we start, do you wanna kick open the door? It lets air in and this place desperately needs it.”

“As you wish,” Ryan said, getting up off the couch as Lindsay began playing The Princess Bride.

“Whoa, Ryan, I’m flattered, but this is just a friendship,” Lindsay joked, holding her hand up as if to stop Ryan’s advances.

Ryan chuckled and sat down next to her on the couch and they began watching their movie and eating popcorn, drinking sodas and enjoying the movie. They had run out of popcorn and jokes and soda when they began watching Bob’s Burgers on a whim of it being on their suggestions list. They were halfway through episode two when Lindsay’s eyes slid shut and she fell against Ryan, dozing off against his arm.

With a soft gaze, Ryan looked down at her, then shrugged and turned his attention back to the show. But within ten minutes of her falling asleep, he found himself nodding off too, and when the show changed to the third episode, they were both out like lights, exhausted from work and tired from editing.

When it was close to five am and Lindsay still hadn’t come home, Michael began to worry about her. Trying not to get himself over-worried, Michael opened the doors to the office and noticed sound coming from the Achievement Hunter office. He stuck his head into the office and was surprised but unfussed to see Lindsay and Ryan on the couch, out cold. Ryan had propped his feet up on the desk chair he’d been using as a support beam for the projector, so the picture was askew with his arms crossed, and Lindsay was curled up like a cat, head on Ryan’s lap with her hands next to her mouth.

With a smile, Michael quietly crept in, replaced the blanket on his fiancee, and left her a note for when she woke up. With a sly grin, he walked over to the warehouse, where he could hear Monty working, and decided to be generous before going home.

Monty in the kitchen was what got Lindsay out of her sleeping stupor. He was grinding coffee beans and the shrill sound made her wake up groggy and tired. A piece of paper sat on the askew projector, so she picked it up and read it, a smile breaking out on her face as she did.

_Linds—_  
 _If you had to cheat on me with anyone, glad it was Ryan. He’s a pretty awesome guy. Come home when you can, the shower’s all ready for you and so is the coffee._  
 _Finished editing the Let’s Play for you, all it needs is a good uploading. Figured you needed the break._  
 _I love you_  
 _—Michael._

Lindsay chuckled and set the note aside, stretching and yawning. Her movement made Ryan wake up, who stared at the ceiling for a long moment.

“What time is it.”

“Uh,” Lindsay said, looking at her laptop. “A little before seven. We watched a lot of Bob’s Burgers without actually watching it.”

“Awesome.” Ryan rubbed his forehead and then stretched. “It was a good sleep, anyway.”

“Very well deserved. Hey, Ryan?” Lindsay said, looking at the older man.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You stayed behind tonight so I wouldn’t be alone, didn’t you?”

Ryan chuckled. “You know, you see through me like I’m made of glass or something.”

“I do share a desk with you.” Lindsay smiled. “It means a lot that you did.”

“Monty may be around but he’s not good company. I’m glad I got to spend time with you.”

Lindsay grinned. “Now, you have a family to go be with. Go on. I’ll finish your editing.”

Ryan smiled warmly, then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lindsay’s forehead. “Go home and get some more sleep. I’ll take this all down and be off.”

Lindsay held out her fist. “Team Same Desk.”

With a chuckle, Ryan bumped his fist to hers. “Team Same Desk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I like Ryan and Lindsay's friendship.


End file.
